


50 Shades of Grace

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Castiel/Dean Winchester Smut, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: This is just pure smut. Not suitable for minors to read! Enjoy!





	50 Shades of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure smut. Not suitable for minors to read! Enjoy!

Dean plopped down on the bed, completely exhausted from the last hunt they had gone on. All he wanted to do was cuddle with his boyfriend. Cas, and sleep forever. But Cas wasn’t home yet. He was in heaven working with douchebags.

Dean sighed as he buried his face in Cas’ pillow, inhaling Cas’ scent. He missed him and his wonderful body. The things he could do to Dean. How good it would fee-

Stop it!

He scolded himself as his thoughts became carried away. Cas wasn’t there, and the sexual frustrations were driving him nuts. He wanted to touch himself, but Cas would ‘punish’ him because Cas always wanted to be there watching him. If he did it alone, Cas would be pissed.

He couldn’t help himself as his right hand went below his belt to gently palm his growing erection. He clenched the bedsheets as he softly rubbed his length through his jeans. He got closer and closer to his climax as he groaned into Cas’ pillow, but a familiar voice calling his name caused him to stop.

“Dean?” Cas called through the halls of the bunker, and Dean shot up, hiding the evidence. Cas walked into the room he shared with Dean, only to see a very suspicious looking Dean, awkwardly sitting on Cas’ side of the bed.

He furrowed his eyebrows and slowly approached Dean. “Dean. What were you doing?” Cas knew everything Dean had been doing before he called his name, he just needed to hear it from the green-eyed man.

“N-nothing.” Dean stuttered, and he mentally facepalmed himself at how obvious it was that he had definitely been doing something.

“Is that so? I beg to differ.” Cas smirked as he made his way over to Dean.

Dean gulped as he looked up at Cas who was wearing the dominant eyebrow as he came closer to Dean.

“Am I going to have to punish you, Dean?” Cas asked as he sat on Dean’s lap, facing him, his arms draped on Dean’s shoulders.

Dean shook his head as he breathed shakily, unsure of what was going to happen next.

“Hmm. I think so.” Cas hummed as he stood up from Dean’s lap. “In fact, I know exactly what you were doing. Didn’t I tell you that you weren’t allowed to do that without me in the room?”

Dean nodded nervously and Cas shook his head. “Y-Yes, sir.”

“Then why did you do it?”

“I missed you,” Dean answered truthfully, knowing that if he lied, the situation would be so much worse.

“I’m still going to punish you, but if you’re a good boy, we’ll do whatever you want,” Cas said and Dean nodded. 

“Yes, sir.”

Cas ripped Dean’s clothes off, after he had ripped his own off, and positioned himself in front of Dean. “You better tell me when you’re about to cum.”

“Yes, sir.”

“No. Call me 'Daddy’.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good.” He pushed into Dean roughly causing Dean to scream out in pleasure.

Dean whimpered as Cas slammed into him at a quick, rough pace, his thrusts relentless, causing Dean to cry out. He was already on the verge of cumming but it wasn’t quite there yet so he stayed quiet. Well, he tried to, but Cas always made him scream his name from the pleasure.

“D-Daddy!” Dean yelled, his orgasm nearing quickly.

“Not yet,” Cas growled and Dean whimpered.

Dean felt a tingling sensation as if something else was touching him. It wrapped around his shaft and began to stroke harshly. Cas was using his grace on him! Dean groaned and threw his head back, but as soon as he did, Cas pulled out. Dean whined and gave him a 'what the fuck?’ look.

Cas laid down on their bed and smirked. “Sit.” He pointed to his cock as he spoke and Dean knew exactly what he wanted.

Dean climbed on top of Cas and settled down on his length, groaning as Cas slid into him once again.

“Ride.” Cas demanded and Dean began to bounce on Cas’ cock.

The feeling of his orgasm approaching came back to Dean causing him to moan loudly. His breathing rapid as Cas rested his hands on Dean’s thighs. 

Using his grace to fondle with Dean’s balls, he smiled as Dean’s face contorted into pleasure. He used his grace to both massage Dean’s ballsack, and to stroke his hard-on.

Dean leaned forward and placed his hands on Cas’ chest as he rode him, losing his balance from the intense pleasure he had been receiving.

His breathing became ragged as his climax approached. 

“D-daddy.”

“I know, Dean.” Cas thrust particularly hard and he continued to, causing Dean to scream with ecstasy.

“I-I’m Gonna…” Dean trailed off, losing his words from the pleasure.

“Cum,” Cas said softly and Dean didn’t need him to say it twice. He was cumming within a second which caused Cas to spill his seed into Dean, with a groan.

“DADDY!” He screamed, his vision going white and his voice cracking as his orgasm slammed into him like a twenty-foot wave. His seed shooting out and landing on Cas. “Sorry.”

As soon as he regained his breath and his sight, he looked at Cas who was smiling.

“Don’t be. You’re beautiful when you cum.” Dean blushed at his words and looked away. “And we’re not done yet.”

Cas stood up after pushing Dean off of him and told Dean to stand. Cas got on his knees in front of Dean and took Dean’s length in his hands before putting his tongue on Dean’s slit. Remnants of cum landed on his tongue as he slowly slid it across Dean’s tip.

“C-Cas. Oh… Sorry, Daddy.”

Cas pulled away and looked up at Dean. “No, call me whatever you want. You were a good boy like I asked you to be.”

Dean nodded and groaned as Cas took his in his mouth, gliding his tongue along his shaft, making sure to touch every vein along the way. He began stroking Dean’s length with his palm as he sucked Dean’s tip.

“Cas…” Dean threw his head back and keened loudly. Dean felt the same tingling sensation as before, but it was swirling around Dean’s hole, causing Dean to shiver. It entered his hole and began thrusting into him. “Your grace.”

“Mmhmm.” Cas hummed against Dean as he took his entire length into his mouth, bobbing his head with his hand’s strokes.

Dean whimpered and moaned, his climax advancing quicker than before. “Cas, please!” He begged, needing to cum again.

Cas sped up his pace with his grace and with his hand and mouth causing Dean to shove his hand into Cas’ thick hair. Cas groaned but kept the pace even.

Dean’s climax came a lot faster than he expected, causing him to scream Cas’ name as loud as he could. “CASTIEL!” His seed shot into Cas’ mouth and Cas swallowed it proudly.

Cas smiled as he pulled away from Dean who was red-faced and sweaty. He laid Dean down in their shared bed and put a thin sheet over him to cover his manhood. He laid down beside Dean and spooned him, his length resting on Dean’s ass.

“Rest.” He said softly and Dean fell asleep in his arms, glad that he had his boyfriend back.


End file.
